


Just Showing Some Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Black Heart and White Heart spend an afternoon together and just enjoy the other’s company.





	Just Showing Some Love

Sitting back on her couch, Black Heart couldn’t believe that she had convinced Blanc to do something like this. It brought a smile to her lips as she felt her friend’s tongue circle around her nipple. White Heart had been gently grinding against her thigh and on top of her fingers for half an hour now and she just dutifully sucked away on the Lastation woman’s large breasts. “Jeez… You never get tired of them, do you? For someone who says they hate large breasts, you sure do  _ love  _ mine.~”   
  
White Heart nearly froze as she heard her friend’s comment. Her pussy quivered and tightened at the mocking tone that Noire had in her voice. The Lastation CPU wasn’t  _ wrong  _ per se, but she just hated how Vert always flaunted hers around. It caused a deep blush to come to her pale cheeks as she tried to think of an excuse as quickly as she could. “It’s not like I  _ hate  _ tits like yours…. I just hate when Vert  _ flaunts _ hers all the time! At least you and Neptune enjoy my size…” The blush on her cheeks only managed to burn darker as she listened to the endearing giggle that left Black Heart. “What!? What could be so fun-”   
  
The room around them immediately fell silent as Black Heart’s lips crashed against her friends. Neither of them pulled away from the sudden affection since both of them wanted it to linger for as long as they possibly could. There was something about the taste of the other CPU’s lips that just made them want  _ more.  _ It didn’t help that Noire’s fingers continued to pump in and out of Blanc’s tight pussy. Even as their lips parted, just to meet, again and again, those slender digits never stopped moving.

 

It allowed Noire to relish in and cherish every sweet moan that ended up muffled against her lips. “Don’t be so feisty, Blanc… You’re just adorable when you’re flustered.” Though, she wasn’t one to talk. Any time Neptune or Vert made her flustered, she was a stuttering wreck! But here? When White Heart’s hips kept rocking back and forth against the palm of her hand? She felt like a queen. Like she was in charge. And it only empowered her to pull away from the kiss and gently bite down onto Lowee’s CPU’s neck,  _ adoring  _ the soft and breathless moan that escaped her friend. “I always forget just how sensitive you are.”   
  
“Sh-shut up.” Blanc couldn’t stop herself from letting out another gasp when another bite happened against her neck. She always  _ loved  _ how Black Heart treated her when they were together alone like this. It wasn’t often that it happened and it was even rarer for the two to be able to transform and tease each other to the point of actually doing something like this. But  _ every  _ time it happened, White Heart always went home with a smile on her face that wasn’t there before. It didn’t exactly help that she could feel her orgasm approaching faster and faster as her lips once again latched onto the other woman’s chest. “If you want to play like that, then I’ll just have to get even!”   
  
Just a split second before Black Heart realized what her friend meant, a sharp but blissful pain pulsed through her body. She could feel White Heart’s teeth clench down around her nipple before tugging on it and earning a loud moan from her a moment later. Both pain and pleasure were both present in her mind as she pressed her thumb against the other woman’s clit. “That hurt!~” There was a bit of a playful tone in Noire’s voice as she allowed another shameless moan to escape her lips.

 

Both women immediately giggled together before their lips met for another kiss. There was never an intent for pain that wasn’t going to be pleasurable when they were like this. Every touch they made had the intention of bringing the other woman closer to their orgasm. But, of course, that gave room for White Heart to use both of her hands to cup and squeeze both of Black Heart’s large mounds.

 

They felt so large and heavy in her hands that it  _ almost  _ made her glad her own didn’t grow to this size when she transformed. That’d be a massive pain for her to deal with any time she changed back. But it still made her more than happy to hold such full, large, and perky tits in her hands when they belonged to someone that she knew would enjoy having her touch them. Despite all of that, her hips continued to move as she tried to bring herself to her own orgasm. White Heart had been fucking herself on Noire’s fingers for what felt like a  _ blissful eternity _ at this point and she saw no reason to stop. But she also saw no reason why she shouldn’t be able to cum whenever she wanted to.

 

Noire didn’t hesitate to bite down on Blanc’s lower lip as she gave no sign that she was going to stop fingering her. She  _ wanted  _ her friend to cum, after all. It was the entire reason she wanted to see her. To make Lowee’s stuck up and proud CPU quiver and scream for her touch. And that was exactly what pushed her to slip a third finger inside of the other woman’s tight cunt. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she earned another loud moan from White Heart, gasping as she felt something suddenly spray against her palm and her thigh. “Did… Did you just….?”

 

It was only for a moment. Just long enough for her to realize it was happening. But White Heart did indeed squirt onto her friend’s hand. “Don't. You. Dare. Tell.  _ Anyone _ !” Before she said anything else, Blanc shited herself off of her friend’s fingers and got between her legs with a heavy huff. For just a moment, she stared in silence as she was able to see Noire’s pussy quivering in front of her. “Maybe I should just make you squirt, too.”

 

“You really think you’re going to be able to make me squirt with nothing but… your…” Noire found herself quickly falling quiet as she felt her friend’s tongue start to drag along her wet folds. She wasted no time in running her hand through the other woman’s light blue locks to get a firm hold on the top of her head. If White Heart wanted to make her squirt, she wasn’t going to tell her not to. It just meant more pleasure for her. But that pleasure came in the form of something she wasn’t expecting as a single finger suddenly _ pushed _ into her cunt, right underneath that skillful tongue that had started working her over. “Fuck…”

 

Pride began to build in Blanc’s heart as she made the usually talkative and proud Noire fall quiet from pleasure. More pride followed suit as she began to pump her slender middle finger in and out of the other woman’s tight cunt. She made sure to follow the same pace that she had been blissfully put through earlier. Of course, that didn’t stop her tongue from circling around Black Heart’s sensitive clit, earning another low moan from the Lastation CPU. “Don’t tell me that it feels good enough to keep the prideful Lastation CPU quiet.~”   
  
“Shut up… It’s not my fault that you’re tongue is more talented than you think it is!~” Leaning her head back, another shameless moan slipped from her lips. Her fingers tugged on the other woman’s blue locks as tightly as they could, wanting to make sure lips as flush as possible with her cunt. “Just don’t… Stop licking….” It surprisingly felt like heaven as she was fingered and eaten out at the same time. Not even Neptune was willing to do something like  _ that  _ with her. Usually, the Planeptune CPU just wanted to fuck and leave or play games. But being able to feel this kind of pleasure just because she wanted to show her friend some love? What could have been better than that? “Fuck, it feels so good…”

 

That was when Noire felt her pleasure skyrocket. The tongue that had been working her clit pulled away before plunging into her tight hole, joining the finger that was already present in there. It forced a sharp and whiney gasp from her lips. But that gasp was quickly followed by another moan as the tongue immediately got to work inside of her. It scraped against her inner walls as the slender digit suddenly curved and pressed against her g-spot. A loud and shameless scream left her as everything just felt twenty times  _ better _ than it had a mere ten seconds ago.

 

Blanc didn’t say a word as she felt her friend’s hips buck against her face. It wasn’t  _ exactly  _ how she saw the rest of her time at Lastation going, but she didn’t mind one bit. Being able to relish in Noire’s pleasant moans while tasted her delectably sweet pussy was something that she wouldn’t mind doing for an entire day. It only made things better that the two were alone right now, as their little sisters met in Planeptune to bother Neptune and Plutia. When she pulled back for a moment to speak, White Heart was surprised to see the lustful and loving gaze that met her eyes. “I haven’t seen that look from you in a long time… Usually, you want to be the one in charge of things and making me look at you like that. Does it feel good to be on the receiving end for once?”

 

Black Heart didn’t know what to say to a question like that. It was all true and she knew it. But that didn’t stop her from biting her lower lip and quickly nodding her head to confirm that she indeed wanted more of the pleasure she was being given. “You’re not going to leave until we’re done, Blanc… Even if you have to be here for the next few days… I don’t want you leaving my side.~” The Lastation CPU dragged her tongue along her soft lips as she  _ yanked  _ her friend’s face back against her pussy. “Especially if you’re going to keep using your tongue like this!~”

 

The Lowee CPU didn’t dare complain about such a tempting offer. Every time she was with Noire, things were almost loving enough to make her believe they were a couple. And every time the two had sex, she  _ loved  _ submitting herself to Black Heart’s touch. Of course, it really helped that she loved the feeling of the other woman’s large breasts in her hands. So, she started to immediately do her best to bring Noire to an orgasm of her own. She was silent but she dutifully used her tongue with as much skill as she could.

 

Luckily, that was all it took to bring Noire to a blistering orgasm a moment later. Just like both of them wanted, Black Heart squirted  _ all over  _ Blanc’s face when she came. Her arousal and love juices coated the other woman’s lips, tongue, and even that slender finger that was still pumping back and forth inside of her. The Lastation CPU quickly used the grip she had on her friend’s head to pull White Heart on top of her, their lips crashing together the moment they were in each other’s arms.

 

It didn’t matter to either of them that they were only halfway through the day and both of them having cum on top of the other’s fingers. Or even the fact that they could taste Noire’s cum on their lips. All that mattered to them was that they were in each other’s arms and continued to kiss each other time and time again. Nothing was going to stop them from enjoying the rest of their day together. Especially when they both knew that Black Heart had the  _ perfect  _ toys for them to use.


End file.
